A Hundred Years
by Starway1123
Summary: One hundred years ago today, World War One had ended. To remember the fallen, all countries involved have decided to gather on the old battlefield. OC warning and a bit of OOC for some characters. One shot story.


**Warning OC Nations and a bit of OOC for some characters.** **This will be following the historical facts of World War One.**

 **Please be respectful in reviews and in PM's**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Hamilton, or Eric Bogle**

England stepped back onto the field, his brown trench coat flapping with the cold November air. He shivered slightly, pulling his scarf up over his mouth before shoving his hand back in his pockets. He looked over the field, not a soul in sight.

"Angleterre?"

England looked behind him, his longtime frenemy walking up to him with crunches underneath each step he took, he too wearing a coat and scarf complete with earmuffs. England sighed, and looked back out onto the open field. "Hello, France." He muttered under his breath as France stopped beside him.

"You're the first one here. Thought you'd be the last." France scoffed. "Shut it frog…" England muttered. "Always so cruel Angleterre. You could stop the torments for today…." France muttered, stepping forward from England slightly.

"It's been exactly one hundred years after all…." He sighed, making his way down.

On the old Western Front.

* * *

England walked with him, both of them walking over the small hills caused by the scars of the Trenches. Some of the Western Front didn't heal at all, deep paths still untouched by grass. "I can't believe one hundred years have passed…." France sighed, looking down as he walked. "Neither can I." England muttered, looking forward.

"We thought it would be the War to end all Wars… but we were so stupid….. _I_ was so stupid…. Because of my anger and revenge, I only wanted to hurt Allemange in return….. But that only lead him to fight back leading us back into another war…." France gritted, stopping and holding his face in shame. "Hey now, it's understandable. You were the one that took the most damage in this entire war. I would have been angry too. And no one knew a second one would be coming. It's not your fault." England reassured, putting a hand on France's shoulder. "Oui it is!" France exclaimed, trying not to cry.

"Nein. It was ours."

England and France looked behind them, eyes wide. There stood Germany and Prussia dressed in their black military uniforms, looking down with guilt. "We were so desperate we let ourselves get brainwashed and controlled." Prussia continued, meeting his best friends eyes. France sniffed, and wiped his eyes before turning to his past enemies. "Prussia… Germany… So glad you could come." He smiled, walking towards them for a handshake. "Of course. We wanted to pay respects for all involved." Germany simply answered, shaking his hand.

"We still have a bit of time before the others get here. How about a walk?" France suggested. "Ja, sounds good." Germany nodded, the four of them continued to walk. "Hey bruder, wasn't this our trench?" Prussia noticed, leaping in. "Prussia-" Germany began, about to tell him not to. "It's alright. How about we take a walk inside as well?" France suggested. The four of them walked between the trench, old ghosts of the past taking shape.

Men slumping on the walls, writing to their loved ones back home. Some trying to eat the trench food to survive for the next day until they were called into sheer suicide of running into machine guns of the enemy. Cries and howls of agony echoed around the countries' minds, wanting to go home and survive to see their families. They had forgotten how horrible life in the trenches was.

The constant gas attacks.

The shell shocks.

Sleeping with diseases from the feces, rats, and decaying bodies.

Germany stopped at a familiar shelter, remembering how his men cramped themselves inside that shelter on cold nights to survive. Germany shook the thought away, and continued to walk deeper into the trench. "Hey brohaus! Look at this!" Prussia called out before vanishing.

Prussia entered a room that looked like an office. He smiled a bit, walking around the room. He slightly brushed the desk with his hand and placed the other against a wooden post. He saw a bed perfectly reserved. He slowly walked to it and dug under the dusty and dirty mattress, pulling out an old photo.

"Prussia old chap, what is it?" England asked, coming into the office with Germany and France. "Wait, this is…." Germany gasped. Prussia nodded, turning around with the photo in hand. He looked up, meeting his brother's eyes. "Our office." He smiled, handing the photo to his brother.

There were his allies during the first year of the War. Hungary, Austria, Turkey, Bulgaria, Germany, Prussia, and the Italy brothers standing there saluting.

Germany and Prussia stood there for a bit, thinking about the photo, before Germany gave a bit of a smirk. "We were so different back then…" He smiled, tucking the photo in his pocket. "Well, we better get out of these trenches before the memories become too much." England suggested, leaving the office and climbed out of the trench.

As each country did, horrid flashbacks of them watching their men leaping over the trench and screaming into the rapid gunfire. France froze as his hand gripped the old ladder, a cold sweat running down his forehead. He looked around, hearing the soldiers yelling, dirt flying from the shells. France shook his head from the memories, muttering to himself that it wasn't real and hoisted himself up from the trench, with a little bit of help from Germany and England. Prussia slipped a bit has he tried to get out, his face distracted by the loud memories of gunfire and shell shocks, just like France's. "Here, let me help you Prussia." England offered, holding his hand out. Prussia stared at the hand for a bit, then smirked as he grabbed his hand with a clap. "Danke." Prussia smiled. "Don't sweat it old chap." England smiled.

England, France, Germany, and Prussia continued to walk through the scared field, talking about the times during the War. How each time their men charged they could feel every bullet pierce through them, as their men fell. England's eyes lit up when he recalled the stories of him flying the skies, but then froze as his minds flashed of pilots being shot out of the sky. "Angleterre?" England snapped out of his trance, the other three countries looking at him with concern. England put on a fake smile, reassuring he was fine and continued his stories.

France chuckled and pointed to England, remembering something amusing. "I remember Angleterre went to the bathroom behind the trench and I heard an explosion come from there! I ran over there as fast as I could and he was sitting there with his pants down the toilet gone!" He laughed. "Don't remind me! It was bad enough I lost my dignity to you, I don't need it to be lost to Germany and Prussia!" England hissed.

"Kesesese! I know that was my idea!" Prussia laughed. "What?!" England gasped, snapping his head towards Prussia. "Ja! I stole your bathroom schedule and decided to mess with you and threw a shell every time you went!" Prussia snickered. "Why you-!" England gritted, beginning to chase him around. "You're the bloody reason we had to use the bucket!" He yelled, Prussia only laughing as they ran.

"Will you two stop it before someone gets-"

"Gah!" England yelled, his entire body suddenly dipping below the land. "Hurt…" Germany sighed, rubbing his temples. "Ow ow ow ow…" He groaned, rubbing his head. He felt something wiggling and muffling something under him. "W-What the…" England muttered, standing up and scuttling back.

"W-What the-! America?!" England exclaimed.

America breathed and coughed. "Y-Yo England!" America smiled, saluting. "America!" Prussia smiled. "Ameique! You're here for respects as well?" France asked. "Yeah. And so the others as well." America said, standing up. "The others came as well?" France asked, slightly shocked as they were early. "Yeah dudes. They're this way." He smiled, pointing behind him.

"Ve~ There they are! Come on fratello!"

"Don't pull idiota!"

"Italy, be nice to your brother."

"Ve~ Sorry Portugal!"

"Shut it! You're no better with Tomato bastard."

"That's different."

"HOW?!"

France began to smile as everyone who fought in the war walking behind Italy came with a smile. England let go of Prussia, surprised that his ex-colonies decided to come as well. He thought Australia and New Zealand would be with Turkey, and Seychelles, Cameroon and Hong Kong had just gotten over from their PTSD from those memories. Not to mention India still kind of hated him.

"England! Dude! Earth to England!" America whacked on his old caretaker's back, snapping him out of it. "America, don't be so rough…." His quieter twin scolded. "I-I'm fine I just thought…." England muttered.

"That we wouldn't show? Well we thought about it… and we decided as a group to come together. We fought in this war so it made sense to come back after a hundred years." Australia smiled. "Yeah. This war brought us closer together as a family. Even though it hurt." The Kiwi agreed, softly hugging the young unsure girl next to him. "Seychelles? You alright? We can go back if you want…" Czech Republic offered soothingly. Seychelles shook her head, wanting to show she had grown into a strong nation just like the rest of them there. "Alright, but if you think this is too much let us know alright?" Slovakia smiled, Seychelles giving a nod, still looking scared.

"Aye, can't blame her…" A red-haired man sighed, patting her head as he stepped forward. "This was her first big war after all." He muttered, the cigar wriggling in his mouth. "Scotland… glad you could make it…" England muttered, holding out his hand. "Aye…" Scotland agreed, shaking his little brother's hand. Usually, they'd fight the first chance they'd get but not today. "Are North, Wales, and Ireland here as well?" England asked. "Of course ya wee idiot. They fought alongside us so it makes sense they are." Scotland growled, England tilting to the side to see his brothers talking with Japan, South Korea, Taiwan and India.

"Man I like, can't believe these trenches are like, still here…" Poland chuckled. "A-Almost like they're scars…." Lithuania muttered. "I still remember the days in the trench…. They were horrible…" Finland shivered. "Da, indeed." Lithuania jumped at the voice, both Poland and him turning around seeing Russia in a mesmerized state. "But I suppose it is good. Scars are caused by hurt, but are there to remind us of why we should never repeat war…." He said out loud.

"No matter how hard we want to hurt the other person aru."

"China! I thought you weren't part of the First War." Lithuania said baffled. "Part of my land was occupied by Japan during the time. So I helped out here and there." China smiled. "Though it does feel weird to be here…" China admitted as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well you were part of The League of Nations right? That means you contributed in the War." Estonia, who was quiet up to that point, reassured. "Totally! You helped us out China. So you're always welcomed here." Romania chuckled. China smiled, thanking him.

"Big brooother…" A voice hissed from behind Russia.

Russia jumped and yelped in fear, ducking behind China. "Oh hello Miss Belarus!" Lithuania smiled, waving. Belarus only gave him a cold snap of her glance in return. "Dude… why do you always try?" Bulgaria sighed, Lithuania silently crying. "Big brother it is time to become o-"

"Belarus what did we just discuss?" Another female voice sighed. Belarus immediately backed down and pouted. "B-Big sister Ukraine…" Russia sighed relief that his older sister managed to pull Belarus away. "Hello Russia. How are you?" She asked giving him a hug. "G-Good spasiba big sister." Russia stuttered, letting go of her. "Don't worry, I told Belarus to stay away from you. Especially today. Belarus?" Ukraine stepped to the side, the youngest sister rubbing her hands together as she looked down. "O-Only for today… I won't propose, kiss, hug or… stalk you… Today is a day of remembrance…." She muttered. Russia blinked, then smiled as he rubbed his sister's head. "Spasiba Belarus."

"Belgium…. Luxembourg…." Germany greeted, the Germanic and Latin countries turning towards him with a smile. "Hello Germany. What's up?" Belgium asked. "I…. wanted to apologize…." Germany said. "For what?" Belgium asked, tilting her head slightly. "For threatening you to get to France. We were…. Not it the right mindsets at the time. And for forcing you to fight your sister..." Germany said, looking at Luxembourg. "Germany, it's alright. It's all behind us. What matters now is today right?" Luxembourg smiled, Germany nodding.

"Hey, where's Serbia, and Bosnia and Herzegovina?" France asked, looking around. "Oh…. they're here but…. They just want to be alone before they come…" Cyprus sighed, he and Greece walking towards France. "They think Austria and Hungary will still hate what they did…." He explained. "But that was over a hundred years ago, I'm sure that they got over it by now." England muttered. Cyprus shook his head. "Four years ago Austria and Bosnia and Herzegovina's bosses decided to talk, and Austria kept giving the twins a cold glare. Or so they told me…" The four looked at Austria who was scolding Prussia. "And the year after that, Serbia came back with a bruised cheek after a meeting with Austria." Cyprus added. England looked a bit shocked when he heard that. Austria punching someone? He would never do that… Unless he paid someone to punch him.

England looked down, and sighed wandering off. "Angleterre? Where are you going?" France asked. "To get them." He called back. "I'll go with you." France declared, running up next to England. "It's my land after all. I know where they are." He smirked, as he and England walked towards the War Graves.

* * *

A clean cut strawberry blond haired man stared at one of the many graves facing the Western Front. Next to him, two auburn hair twins one with brown eyes, the other with green. Serbia looked at the stone with an icy, but yet emotional stare. He breathed out into his scarf, scanning at all the graves while the twins stared out at the sea of graves. Serbia gritted his teeth and clenched his fist slightly, cursing under his breath. Why did he think this was such a good idea? Every time he sees Austria he would slap the Slavic nation for what he did, same for the twins as well. What would make today any different...

"Serbia?"

Serbia turned around and so did the twins, seeing England and France walking up to him. Serbia gave a bit of a scold, then turned back around, putting his hands in his pockets. "Hey England, France…" Bosnia greeted first with a weak smile. "Bonjour Bosnia, Herzegovina." France greeted, shaking the twins hands. "Hello, Serbia…" England tried to get Serbia to talk, but with no success.

"What are you doing here away from everyone?" England asked gently. Herzegovina rubbed the back of his head, sighing. "We… didn't want to face Austria yet… He's still resentful towards us after a hundred years…" The green eyed twin admitted. "...I'm sure he's fine…" France reassured. "How would you know?" Serbia finally spoke up, not turning around. He tisked, muttering to himself that it was unfair that Austria blamed him for something he didn't do himself.

"...How about we take a walk?" England suggested.

The five of them walked between the tombstones, eyeing every one. Even though some were nameless, they knew who these men and women were, how, and when they died. France looked at each one, playing a sad game of who they were and how they died.

Ran into a machine gun….

Fell out of the sky…

Gas poisoning…

Bleed to death from a shell...

He finally stopped at one, his knees buckling with sickness and guilt. He gritted his teeth and put his hands to his eyes to stop the tears. This made him sick to his stomach. How could he and the other countries let this happen?

The one that lied here was shot… because he refused to leap over the trench. He was shot for cowardness. He hated himself that he let this happen. He volunteered to fight and in the end, he was killed by his own country. "Damn it…!" He gritted and hit his fist on the floor.

"France…." Bosnia whispered, kneeling down to put a hand on the country's back to comfort him. "Ah. I'm sorry…. I should be a role model and try to be brave oui?" France whispered, managing to hold back his tears. England, Serbia, and Herzegovina watched nearby, England looking away and biting his lip, feeling what France was experiencing. England walked away, Herzegovina and Serbia watched as he briskly walked away.

England kept walking but felt a string of familiarity. He stopped, slowly walking to a grave, his eyes welling as the memories came back. It was the grave of a seventeen-year-old boy whom he had met on the ship to the Front. The boy told England he was honoured to fight for his country and king, reassuring himself that he would make it till Christmas, the day many said the war would end. But he was, unfortunately, one of the first to leap over the trench, and one of the first men to be shot dead.

England sniffled, kneeled at the grave. He began to cry for the boy, remembering the feeling of seeing this naive boy who had his whole life ahead, cut short to fight for him and King. "I'm so sorry boy... That you couldn't make it back for Christmas…" He whispered. "I remember feeling your mother's pain when she got told the news… She cried for three days straight… If you had been alive, you would have been married, had children of your own… Seen the world that you wanted to fight for…. I'm sorry I couldn't save you….." He sniffled, the tears welling in the corner of his eyes. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a beautiful golden pin of a sunrise over the sea, laying it so carefully in front of the grave. "Merry Christmas…." He wished, standing up and wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

He stared at the grave a bit longer, before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, France smiling softly at him. "Come on, we better get going back to the group…" He said, guiding England away, the other three waiting for him.

As the five of them moved slowly towards the other countries, the three slavic nations were getting nervous. "It'll be fine, don't worry." England smiled. France was about to speak, when he suddenly felt a pulse in his head.

 _BOOM!_

" _Get down!"_

" _Argh my leg!"_

" _Help us somebody!"_

France's mind suddenly pulsed, flashbacks of the days of the war. Just like every year. It was absolute chaos. The screams of agony, the explosions and gunshots, the men who would crawl at his feet when he tried to find survivors. He gritted, holding his head, eyes buzzing and blurring over the place.

"France?!"

France finally snapped out of it, falling back. As he fell he felt a number of hands catch him. "France?! France!" A blurry face and voice gasped, tapping him on the face. France caught his breath, the world going right again. He sat up with a groan, looking up as the others looked at looking at him with concern. "France are you okay?" Bosnia asked. "Oui… I'm fine…Happens every year… it's stronger this time since it's been a hundred years." France muttered.

"France don't scare us like that!" England said a bit panicked, kneeling down and patting his back. Serbia looked at the four, then looked down, clenching his fist.

"I'm sorry…." He gritted, the others looking at him. "This is all my fault…. If I kept a closer eye on my citizens living in Bosnia none of this would have happened…!" He gritted. "Serbia-" Herzegovina began. "SHUT UP! WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT ME?! I STARTED THIS WHOLE THING! PEOPLE DIED BECAUSE OF WHAT HAPPENED THAT DAY! I'M SURE YOU ALL HATE ME! BOSNIA AND HERZEGOVINA HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT YET THEY WERE BLAMED TOO! I WAS THE CAUSE THAT HUNGARY AND AUSTRIA WERE SEPARATED! I WAS THE ONE WHO TRIGGERED TWO WORLD WARS AND ALMOST STARTED A THIRD! I'M THE REASON PRUSSIA IS NO LONGER A COUNTRY! I'M THE REASON THAT MILLIONS AND MILLIONS OF PEOPLE DIED! YOU ALL MUST HATE ME!" Serbia yelled losing his support in his knees and fell to the ground. "Everything's my fault… You all hate me..." He whispered. The twins looked down, still supporting France's back.

"Serbia…. It's not your fault…" France muttered, standing up. "France…?" Bosnia whispered. "What happened happened. And as much as we want to change it, we cannot go back and make it so. Wars make a country grow stronger, and Sebia… you and your brothers have grown a lot stronger that the day we first met." Serbia looked up at France's, his face stoic and strong. "Now rise, and show your people and the world that you can still stand. Even after all that has happened. Both of you too." France said, looking behind him to the twins.

Serbia stared at the Romantic nation, then wiped his eyes as he grabbed him by the hand and pulled himself up. England smiled, helping Bosnia and Herzegovina up. "Come on, let's get back to the others." England smiled.

* * *

"There they are~!" Italy waved. "There you are! We were wondering-" Austria suddenly stopped, noticing the new additions to the party.

"Serbia, Bosnia, Herzegovina…" Austria greeted somewhat coldly.

"...Hi Austria…" They all mumbled back.

Everyone watched the intensity between them, before Austria walked towards them. Austria raised his hand, and slapped Serbia, the echo of the slap shocking the nations around them. "Austria?!" Belgium gasped, seeing Austria so mad for the first time. He then focused his eyes on the twins, ready to strike. "Austria what are you doing?!" Turkey growled, rushing forward and holding him back with the help of Germany.

The twins automatically stepped in front of Serbia as Portugal and Bulgaria stepped in front of them to protect the twins. "What the hell Austria?!" Czech Republic yelled running towards him with hate in her eye. "Woah woah woah calm down Czech!" America gasped running up to her pushing her back before she could do anything, Australia backing him up. "He hit my brother you expect me to be calm?!" She yelled. "Okay okay." America said trying to get her to calm down. Slovakia immediately ran up, trying to help calm her down.

Everyone else gasped, not knowing what to do, putting their hands over their mouths. Seychelles put her hands over her face and turned away not wanting to witness this again, France pulling her close to protect her from the memories.

"Let me go! They started all this!" Austria hissed. England gave a hum, thinking he knew the reason why Serbia, Bosnia and Herzegovina felt like the war was on them. "They failed to protect the Archduke, and look what happened!" Austria grittied. "Austria, it's not their fault! They tried their best, and it's not like they WANTED this to happen!" Slovakia argued, still holding onto Czech Republic. "Besides it's not like they pulled the trigger themselves! We can't control every single little thing our citizens do!" Czech Republic gritted, pushing against America and Australia who kept her in place. "Oh so you're taking their side?!" Austria yelled. "Austria calm down please!" Romania begged. "Let go of me!" Austria demanded once more.

"Austria please! That's enough!" Hungary said, stepping in front of her fellow Slavic nations, shocking the other three being protected. "Hungary, because of what happened we were forced to-" Austria stopped himself, slightly biting his tongue.

"Austria… today is a day of remembrance. This was not our first war for most of us here…. And it certainly was not, and will not be, our last. If we do not let go of the grudges of war, it will lead to that again! And I think I speak for all of us that we don't want to start another world war. Especially today on the fields where we had to witness our men and women dying, to stop this from happening ever again." Hungary scolded. Austria tensed, his held hand gripping into a ball. "Mister Austria… Miss Hungary is right…" Italy said in whispers. "Italy-" Romano began, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright fratello… I can do this…" Italy reassured, Romano sliding his hand off his shoulder.

"As nations we must stay strong for our people. We have seen many things that have scarred us, but that has made the world what it is today. We cannot change that, and we have to let go of the anger that we once harbored towards each other." All the nations looked down, or around at their former enemies. "I've been hurt for a long time, wishing I could change the past to see those I love again or warn them of the future... But I can't. All I can do now is keep on smiling. For them and for my people who fight." Italy said with a sad smile.

Austria relaxed and sighed, going slightly limp. "You're right. I've been shutting out everyone, harboring the memories of war for so long that I've forgotten how to let go…" Austria admitted. Germany and Turkey slowly let go of Austria, Austria letting his arms fall. "Serbia, Bosnia, Herzegovina…. I'm sorry…" Austria said, about to cry but kept his tears in. "I was blinded by rage, not even Choppin could soothe me…" Austria muttered. "Like Choppin can soothe anyone." Prussia whispered jokingly to Canada trying to lighten the mood, North Ireland and Wales trying not to laugh out of respect. Canada just gave Prussia a light whack on the arm to shut him up. "Ow Birdie!" Prussia groaned softly. "Shush!" Canada reminded him.

"It's been one hundred years too long of a grudge… And I should not have pinned you on actions you didn't do. No one knew this was coming." Austria said stepping slightly forward. Serbia nodded and smiled. "And we're sorry for what happened one hundred years ago…" Serbia apologised one more time. "We really did try…" Bosnia muttered. "We didn't want this to happen either…. Believe us." Herzegovina said, wiping his eye. "None of us did…" Bulgaria said, placing a hand on Herzegovina's shoulder. Austria swallowed a bit, and stepped forward, giving each of the Slavic nations an awkward hug.

Everyone watched with relief, some giggling at Austria's jerky movements. But they all thought it was sweet, and were happy that Austria finally let go. Czech Republic sighed, America finally letting go of her. Austria apologized to her as well and gave her a hug. Australia watched with a sweet smirk, then had an idea. He ran off, then came back carrying a big instrumental case.

"Hey mates!" Australia yelled, everyone looking at him. Australia grinned as he pulled out a banjo and sat down. "Now that everyone's here and had a chance to catch up, I thought I'd play something for you all. It's a bit long but-"

"Australia, you can actually play on that…. thing?" Austria gasped, astonished that this rugged bushman had some sort of talent. "Yes, I can play several instruments actually. You got a problem with that Mr Artsy Farts?" Australia teased. Hungary and Prussia nearly burst out laughing at that name, turning away with hands to their mouths and bodies shaking from the hold of laughter. Austria, visibly ticked off, pushed his glasses up. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that…" He gritted. England chuckled a bit, somewhat glad Australia still had some childlike qualities within him.

"Anyway, I uh…" Australia muttered, stroking a chord on the banjo the sound echoed in twangs. "This was written in 1985 by Eric Bogle. It's mainly about the Gallipoli campaign, but…" Australia sniffed, rubbing the scar he got from Turkey covered by his band-aid. "I think it sings to all of us here…" He said sadly and began the song.

When I was a young man I carried my pack

And I lived the free life of a rover

From the murrays green basin to the dusty outback

I waltzed my matilda all over

Then in 1915 my country said son

It's time to stop rambling 'cause there's work to be done

So they gave me a tin hat and they gave me a gun

And they sent me away to the war

And the band played Waltzing Matilda

As we sailed away from the quay

And amidst all the tears and the shouts and the cheers

We sailed off to Gallipoli

How well I remember that terrible day

When the blood stained the sand and the water

And how in that hell that they called suvla bay

We were butchered like lambs at the slaughter

Johnny Turk he was ready, he primed himself well

He showered us with bullets, he rained us with shells

And in five minutes flat he'd blown us all to hell

Nearly blew us right back to Australia

But the band played Waltzing Matilda

As we stopped to bury our slain

And we buried ours and the Turks buried theirs

Then it started all over again

Now those who were living did their best to survive

In that mad world of blood, death and fire

And for seven long weeks I kept myself alive

While the corpses around me piled higher

Then a big Turkish shell knocked me arse over tit

And when I woke up in my hospital bed

And saw what it had done, Christ I wished I was dead

Never knew there were worse things than dying

And no more I'll go waltzing Matilda

To the green bushes so far and near

For to hump tent and pegs, a man needs two legs

No more waltzing Matilda for me

So they collected the cripples, the wounded and maimed

And they shipped us back home to Australia

The legless, the armless, the blind and insane

Those proud wounded heroes of suvla

And as our ship pulled into circular quay

I looked at the place where me legs used to be

And thank Christ there was nobody waiting for me

To grieve and to mourn and to pity

And the band played Waltzing Matilda

As they carried us down the gangway

But nobody cheered, they just stood and stared

And they turned all their faces away

And now every April I sit on my porch

And I watch the parade pass before me

I see my old comrades, how proudly they march

Reliving the or their dreams of past glory

I see the old men, all twisted and torn

The forgotten heroes of a forgotten war

And the young people ask me, "what are they marching for?"

And I ask myself the same question

And the band plays Waltzing Matilda

And the old men still answer to the call

But year after year more old men disappear

Some day no one will march there at all

Waltzing Matilda, Waltzing Matilda

Who'll go a-Waltzing Matilda with me?

And their ghosts may be heard

As they march by that billabong

Who'll come a-Waltzing Matilda with me?

As the song played, most had memories of the grey sky above them as silent explosions and flashes of orange filled their minds eye. Their soldiers charging blindly onto the battlefield for glory and honour. Children witnessing the horrors of their mothers crying when they heard their husband, son or daughter will never return. Soldiers writing to their loved ones before arriving in literal hell. Innocent lives lost during raids and attacks. This war may have started with the trigger of alliances, but everyone took it as an opportunity to fill the greed and hunger for power, no matter the cost.

Australia strummed the last chord, everyone was silent. The song reminded them of how the war changed them. Their people. Before all of this happened, everybody here were living free and happy lives, then when the war came families were torn apart, lives changed forever. The suicide missions of running into gun fire, the dirty tricks each country played to get their people to fight, the slow, agonising deaths of the poisoned and wounded. Those who had died never to celebrate the end of their fight. And of those who did survive the war…. Were slowly being forgotten.

Seychelles landed on her knees and began to cry. She screamed as hard as she could, the guilt of sending her people to die becoming too much. She yelled for forgiveness to her people. Hong Kong and Cameroon kneeled next to her and hugged her tight, crying as well. Prussia hugged Germany both countries crying silent tears. Italy ran straight to Austria and Hungary, apologizing for his betrayal over and over again as they all cried. Russia hugged his sisters tight who hugged him back, all three of them brought to the ground. Russia could have lost his sisters during the war and if that happened, he would have truly been all alone. Luxembourg held his sister tight, tears dampening her hair and hers staining his silk vest. South Korea fell on all fours, remembering how his now isolated brother swore to stay by his side during the war, but now he was gone. "North…." He cried, just as he felt hugs from his older brothers, apologizing to what they had put each other through.

Everyone there began to sob, hugging each other beginning to apologize for what they did to one another. Apologizing for how they hurt them, apologizing for killing their people who were there for the same purpose as their own, apologizing to forcing their colonies to fight.

It was one hundred years worth of pent-up guilt, frustration, and self-blame, all of it came flowing out.

* * *

A couple of hours passed, everyone had stopped crying but laid or sat on the ground in silence. Most of them looked at the sky, the clouds looking heavy. As if it was waiting for something to pass over.

"Hey Germany…"

"Ja England?"

"Remember on Christmas we played that football match?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood. "And we totally beat your ass?" Prussia snickered. "You did not!" England yelled, snapping his head at Prussia. "The game that day…. It gave me hope you know." England smiled, reaching for the sky. "That we would stop fighting and become friends…." He sighed. "Even if it took a while…. It still did." Germany smirked.

"If you're talking about football..."

Everyone looked at France who softly smiled tossing a soccer ball up and down. Everyone who were laying down instantly sat up, unsure of this. "For those who were killed before the end. At least they can watch from above and know that they did not die in vain oui? And we'll be keeping their legacy alive by playing here." France said. Everyone looked at each other, then back at France.

The teams were sorted into the Allied Powers against the Central Powers. England, France, Canada, America, Australia, Romano, and New Zealand against Austria, Hungary, Germany, Prussia, Italy, Bulgaria, and Turkey.

Those on the sidelines cheered their teams on, laughing and screaming when a goal was almost made but not quite. "You can do it da-ze!" South Korea cheered. "Come on you call that a pass? I could do better! Football originated in me da-ze!" He smiled. "Oh no you did not!" Wales growled, he and the British Isles now scolding South Korea for his fib. "Come on papa you won FIFA don't let this get the better of you!" Seychelles supported. "Italy-kun, Germany-san, please win!" Japan cheered, waving his arms. "Come on Mister America! Score!" Finland screamed. "Come on I can do better than that!" Cameroon screamed. Hong Kong and India just sat back, watching the game unfold with a soft smile. They weren't really the sporty type. Unless you bring Cricket into it then India would get extremely competitive.

"It's nice that everyone feels free now." India smiled. "I better thank Australia later for letting us release all the feelings we harboured for a long time…." He muttered. "Yeah I guess… I was like… unsure of coming here…. But now I feel peace…" Hong Kong thought out loud. "Da I agree…" Russia smiled, he and China walking behind. "It's been a long time since I felt at peace…." He said, sitting next to Hong Kong and watched the game. "Like a heavy weight has been lifted from my shoulders…." He continued, watching his former Soviet States cheering and watching from the sidelines. Czech and Slovakia smiled at Ukraine while Romania tried to comfort Lithuania after he got regected by Belarus again. But Russia notice she did give a little glance back. "I hope one day they'll forgive me too…" He muttered under his breath.

"Canada! Here!" America yelled, passing the ball to his brother. Canada dribbled the ball, before passing it to England, and kicked. Prussia jumped, blocking it with his chest. He ran with the ball to the other end, while gloating at how awesome he was. As he did, Romano slid and kicked the ball from under Prussia's foot. "Wha-!" Prussia gasped. Australia caught the ball and ran to the other end, eyeing Germany who was playing Goalkeeper. Austria tried to run after him, but ran out of breath in the first five seconds leaving Bulgaria to run in his place. He tackled him and passed the ball to Turkey, and he ran to the goal, New Zealand on his toes to protect the ball. Turkey kicked for the goal… but the small nation managed to defend it and kicked it to France. As he charged towards Italy, he started to cower and pull out a white flag screaming of surrendering. "Italy not now!" Germany roared. Italy gulped and attempted to steal the ball… but with no success. France lined up the shot and….

Got tackled by Hungary, crushing his Eiffel Tower in the process.

Everyone winced, but the game went on.

Everyone laughed as they laid on the ground panting. Memories of Christmas day during 1914 flashed back into their minds. A day where they forgot they were enemies, and they were still human. England sat up, looking at both his allies and enemies during that horrible time. Australia and New Zealand fistbumped Turkey after the game and offered him an ANZAC biscuit, Belgium and Luxembourg laughed after Prussia and Germany got into a playful argument about the best player between the two, and India sharing something with Hungary. He even swore that he gave Hungary a copy of the Kamasutra. It was almost as if they had forgotten what had happened here once before.

The snow began to fall on the Front. Everyone stopped laughing and looked up. It was as if… the heavens were crying. England held out his hand, a snowflake landing softly. He began to cry, feeling the snowflake was the tear one who fell in that horrid war.

"Stille Nacht…"

England raised his head slowly, and looked at the German brothers, still looking at the sky.

"Heil'ge Nacht. Alles schläft, einsam wacht."

They sang softly, holding their hands ever so slightly. England looked forward, giving himself a small smile.

"Round yon Virgin mother and child…"

He sang with them. Germany and Prussia looked at England, first in shock, but changed their faces to sad smiles. Germany wrapped his arm around his fellow Germanic's shoulder, and looked up to the sky once more with his brother.

"Tu che angeliche voci nunziar…."

The Italian brothers sang, Italy putting his head on Romano's shoulder which Romano accepted.

"Sleep in Heavenly peace…."

Every country there sang in their native tongue, as they held one another and looked at the silver snow clouds, sensing peace over the heavens.

"Sleep in Heavenly peace…."

They sang once more, as a lone Red Poppy growing away from them stood proud and tall. A symbol of Remembrance of the horrids of War.

* * *

 _ **Let me tell you what I wish I'd known**_

 _ **When I was young and dreamed of glory**_

 _ **You have no control:**_

 _ **Who lives, Who dies, Who tells your story?**_

* * *

 **Captain Albert Jacka**

 **An Australian soldier who refused to fall.**

 **He saw his comrades surrounded by the enemy and he saved them all.**

 **Given a Victoria Cross and became a national hero.**

 **But that is not the end of his story, he did so much more….**

* * *

 _ **Who lives, Who dies, Who tells your story?**_

* * *

 **Corporal Darwan Singh Negi Naik**

 **The first Indian to receive a Victoria Cross.**

 **Wounded on his arm and head but still fought on,**

 **Knowing he could have died, he pushed them back.**

 **He survived and was awarded for protecting the men with him….**

* * *

 _ **Who lives, Who dies, Who tells your story?**_

* * *

 **Lieutenant Charles Smith Rutherford**

 **A Canadian soldier who tricked the enemy.**

 **He captured eighty men all by himself by thinking they were surrounded.**

 **He saved a village that was caught in the crossfire,**

 **Receiving a Medal and Victorian Cross for his bravery….**

* * *

 _ **Who lives, Who dies, Who tells your story?**_

* * *

 **Aviator Roland Garros**

 **The French pilot had a significant role in air warfare.**

 **His contribution resulted in the birth of Synchronization gear.**

 **He escaped a Prisoner of War camp, he continued to fight claiming two victories.**

 **On the 5th of October he was shot down, a month before the war ended.**

 **And a day before his thirtieth birthday.**

* * *

 _ **Who lives, Who dies, Who tells your story?**_

* * *

 **Lance Corporal** **Gefreiter Josef Wilczek**

 **A German soldier who carried out the dying wish of a British soldier.**

 **Private Percy Buck clutched onto a photo of his family when he was fatally shot, requesting who found it send the photo to his family.**

 **Gefreiter Josef Wilczek found the photo and wrote:**

" **He was holding the card in his hand and the finder was asked to forward it to his wife. I, wishing to fulfil the last will of the dead comrade, send it to you. May he rest in peace."**

* * *

 _ **You could have done so much more if you only had time…**_

* * *

 **One hundred years ago on November 11th 1918 the First World War, more commonly known as The European War or The Great War during the era, had finally concluded.**

 _ **Will they tell our story?**_

 **It was estimated that there were 36 million casualties and 17 million people lost their lives during this horrid time.**

 _ **Who lives, who dies, who tells your story?**_

 **We shall never forget those brave men and women who fought to protect their countries, families, and people, and led this world to where it stands today.**

 _ **But when you're gone, who remembers your name?**_

 _ **Who keeps your flame?**_

 _ **Who tells your story?**_

 _ **Who tells your story?**_

 _ **Who tells your story?**_

* * *

 **They Shall Not Grow Old**

 **As We That Are Left Grow Old**

 **Age Shall Not Weary Them**

 **Nor The Years Condemn**

 **At The Going Down Of The Sun**

 **And In The Morning**

 **We Will Remember Them**

 **We Will Remember Them**

* * *

 _ **We tell your story**_

 **Lest We Forget**


End file.
